Mario Party: Island Tour
}} Mario Party: Island Tour ist das 12. Spiel der Mario Party-Serie welches für den November 2013 angekündigt wurde. Erschienen ist es dann doch am 17.1.14. Anders als im Vorgänger Mario Party 9 werden die Figuren einzeln über die Spielbretter bewegt. Insgesamt gibt es 7 Spielbretter. Die Position des Spielleiters übernimmt wieder der gelbe Toad. Das Spielsystem bietet mehrere Neuerungen, das Ziel ist verschieden: mal muss man Ministerne sammeln, manchmal zuerst das Ziel erreichen... Außerdem werden die Items durch Karten repräsentiert, die man erhält, wenn man ein Kartenfeld betritt. Die altbekannten Würfel erhielten wieder Einzug. Spielbare Charaktere *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Toad *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Buu Huu *Bowser Jr. (freischalten) Unterstützende Charaktere * Lager-Toad * Gelber Toad * Blauer Toad * Toady * Kamek * Borku * Lakitu * Rosalina * Lumas * Flatter * Paragumba * Parakoopa * Swooper * Sämtliche Charaktere als Blasen (inklusive dem Charakter, mit dem gespielt wird) * Maxi-Knochentrocken * Knochen-Gumba * Knochen-Käfer * Knochen-Piranha-Pflanze * Piranha-Pflanze Felder *Grüne Felder, auf denen nichts passiert, wie das Grüne Feld aus Mario Party 9 *Blaue Felder, auf denen man einen Würfel kriegt *VS.-Felder *Felder mit einer Zahl mit einem "+" davor *Kartenfelder, auf denen man Karten bekommen kann. *Rote Felder, wahrscheinlich schlechtes Ereignis Spielbretter Item-Imperium Riesen-Kugelwillis Revier Sternensafari Raketen-Rallye Kameks Budenzauber Alles ausser Bowser! Bowsers verrückter Feuerberg Minispiele *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler die Knöpfe der Ziele auf dem Top-Screen so schnell wie möglich drücken müssen (Mild Gunman). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler eine Stampfattacke auf die leuchtenden Bereiche auf dem Würfel machen müssen (Claiming The Cube). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler so viele Fuzzys wie möglich abschießen müssen (Buzz a Fuzzy). *Ein Puzzle-Spiel, wo die Spieler die Teile so neu anordnen müssen, dass ein Bild daraus entsteht (Tile Savvy). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler auf Bällen Musiknoten einsammeln müssen. Es könnte eine Fortsetzung von '' Kugelchaos'' sein (Musical Snares). *Ein AR-Karten-Minispiel. Die Spieler müssen einen Turm inmitten von Lava hochklettern (Sinking Feeling). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler verschiedene Gegner nachzeichnen müssen (Match Faker). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler gegeneinander Rennen fahren. Es könnte eine Fortsetzung von Rempel-Regatta sein (No Traction Action). *Ein Puzzle-Spiel wie Tetris, wo die Spieler verschiedene Elemente aneinander reihen sollen, um Reihen aufzulösen (Three House). *Ein Minispiel ähnlich Freifall-Formenwahl, wo die Spieler sich gegenseitig rammen, um Land auf den Blöcken zu finden (Trounce 'N' Bounce). *Ein Glücks-Minispiel, wo die Spieler Cheep-Cheeps angeln müssen (Cheepers Keepers). *Ein Minispiel wie Gumba-Gewimmel, wo die Spieler mithilfe von Lassos die Gumbas von einem Fass einfangen müssen (Git Along, Goomba). *Ein Minispiel, wo man den Nintendo so neigen muss, dass der Spieler auf der Eisrutschbahn nicht runterfällt und das Ziel erreicht (Slip Not). *Ein AR-Karten-Minispiel. Die Spieler müssen so viele Gumbas wie möglich abschiessen (Ka-Goomba!). *Ein Mikrofon-Minispiel. Die Spieler müssen die Stimme von einem zufällig festgelegten Charakter z.B. Buu Huu nachahmen. Ein Shy Guy, ein Koopa, ein Knochentrocken, ein Birdo und ein Gumba urteilen dann darüber, wer besser gesprochen hat. Wer die meisten Stimmen hat, kriegt 30 Punkte, der zweite 20 Punkte, der dritte 10 Punkte und der letzte 0 Punkte. Nach drei Runden steht der Sieger fest (The Choicest Voice). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler auf einem mondähnlichen Planeten auf mehrere Plattformen springen müssen (Slow G). *Ein Glücks-Minispiel, wo die Spieler in Tunnel springen müssen, um Diamanten zu sammeln. Wer am Ende des Tunnels die meisten Diamanten eingesammelt hat, gewinnt (Diamond A Dozen). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler mit Jets Ballons zerschiessen müssen (Slow Glide). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler auf Bällen zum Ziel rollen müssen.Wie Flipper-Fall, nur in die andere Richtung und ohne Löcher (Gyro For The Gold). *Ein Minispiel, wo man Leitern raufklettern muss und den Stachelkugeln ausweichen muss (Mad Ladders). *Ein Minispiel, wo man mit Seilen eine Klippe rünterläuft. Wer nicht rechtzeitig über den Busch springt, verliert sein Tempo. Wer zuerst im Ziel ist, gewinnt (Rope a Slope). *Ein Minispiel, wo man mit Golfbällen Zielscheiben mit Punkten treffen muss (Drive for Show). *Ein Minispiel, wo man sein Tetris-Teil auf dem Punkte-Feld platzieren muss. Jeder hat 3 Teile für 3 Runden. Jedes Teil wird dann angezeigt und Teile, die sich kreuzen, explodieren und geben keine Punkte. Nach 3 Runden hat der mit den meisten Punkten gewonnen (Grid Is Good). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Blase auf dem Topscreen durch Drehen des Systems so aussehen lassen muss wie auf dem Touchscreen (Spin The Bubble). *Ein Minispiel, wo man auf einer Strecke skaten und Snake-Panels meiden muss (Blown Hover). *Ein Minispiel, wo man ein U-Boot steuern muss und Felsen ausweichen muss (Sub Trouble). *Ein Minispiel so wie Shell Shocked und Cannonball Fun (Tanks A Lot). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Gumbas durch die Stachelpflanzen führen muss (Goomba To Maneuver). *Ein Minispiel, wo man auf die Peepas leuchten muss (Peep A Peepa). *Ein Minispiel, wo man seinen Band so nach hinten ziehen muss, dass man möglichst viele Punkte kriegt (Stretch Run). *Ein Minispiel, wo man Dinge auf einem Zeichenblock ausmalen muss (Colour Me Fast). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Spieler auf einem Teppich sind und Vakuumtrocken ausweichen (Tragic Carpet Ride). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Stachelstäbe meiden muss (Kabob And Weave). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die richtigen Items antippen muss, wenn die Musiknote dort drauf ist (Xylophone Home). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler sich gegenseitig von einer Wolkenplattform runterschubsen müssen (Fisticlouds). *Ein Minispiel, wo der Spieler gewinnt, wer zu erst mit einem Kanu zum Ziel gerudert ist (Paddle Skedaddle). *Ein Minispiel, wo man vor Pinguinen ausweichen muss (Slip 'N Slip). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler den Feuerwalzen ausweichen müssen (Great Bars Of Fire). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Platten so drehen muss, dass man da drauf kann. Wer zuerst im Ziel ist, gewinnt (Flip Out). *Ein Minispiel, wo man durch einen Parcours muss (Hop Till You Drop). *Ein Minispiel, wo man mit seiner Grille durch den Weg der Piranha-Pflanzen muss (Quickest Cricket). *Ein Minispiel, wo man so viele Gratteriche wie möglich zerstampfen muss (Rat-A-Tat Flat). *Ein Minispiel, wo man sich gegenseitig von der Plattform crashen muss (Bumper Thumper). *Ein Minispiel, wo man sein Jetpack so füllen muss, dass man es zum Ziel schafft (Fuel Me Once). *Ein Minispiel, wo man ein Roulette sieht (Spin And Bear It). *Ein Minispiel, wo man Sterne sammeln und vor Meteoriten ausweichen muss (Meteor Melee). *Ein Minispiel, wo man ein Huhn solange tragen muss, dass es viele Eier legt. Das Huhn kann aber auch weg gerempelt werden. Der mit den meisten Eiern gewinnt (Truckin' And Cluckin'). *Ein Minispiel, wo man Bilder von Gegnern machen muss (Point 'N' Shoot). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler den Film auf das passende Bild vor oder zurückdrehen müssen, um das richtige Bild zu erhalten, wie Picture This (Get Reel). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler vor den Tox-Boxen ausweichen müssen (Hide 'N' Splat). *Ein Minispiel, wo man in die Lücken rein muss, um nicht zerquetscht zu werden (Squish You Were Here). *Ein Minispiel, wo die Spieler mit so vielen Früchten wie möglich den Kuchen schmücken müssen (Top This). *Ein Minispiel, wo man eine Pflanze wässern und hoffen muss, dass man keine Piranha-Pflanze erwischt (Garden Of Eatin'). *Ein Minispiel, wo man ein Feld nehmen und hoffen muss, dass man nicht von den Hammern getroffen wird, wie Kettenhund-Karussell aus Mario Party 1 (Spin And Bear It). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Para-Koopas und Para-Gumbas zählen muss (Sky'd And Seek). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Sternbilder nachmachen muss (Starring Artists). *Ein Minispiel, wo man den Cheep Chomp mit den meisten Diamanten finden muss, so wie Schatzsuche aus Mario Party 9 (Cheep Diamonds). *Ein Minispiel, wo man das Gesuchte auf dem Touchscreen antippen muss (Tap Dash). *Ein Minispiel, wo man Muscheln einsammeln muss (Helter Shellter). *Ein Minispiel, wo man Münzen sammeln und Stachelkugeln meiden muss (Deck Hunt). *Ein Minispiel, wo man den Bob-Omb weitergeben muss, wie Explosiver Bob-Omb aus Mario Party 1 (Bob-Omb Aplomb). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Teile auf dem Boden färben muss, wie Smashdance aus Mario Party 6 (Color Correction). *Ein Minispiel, wo man sich in einem Slot verstecken muss, um dem Lakitu auszuweichen (Pachinko Wizard) *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Pokeys meiden muss (Pokey Corral). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Baby-Pinguine zu ihrer Mutter bringen muss (Go With The Floe). *Ein Minispiel, wo man seine Kanone so aufladen muss, dass man am weitesten fliegt (Cannonball!) *Ein Minispiel, wo man ein Touchscreenpuzzle vervollständigen muss (Puzzle Pronto). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Hasen in den Kreis bringen muss (Hare Today). *Ein Minispiel, wo man den Gegnern ausweichen muss (Horror Harriers). *Ein Minispiel, wo man so viele Flaggen wie möglich sammeln muss (Pool Buoy). *Ein Minispiel, wo man den Sparkys ausweichen muss (Amp My Style). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Knöpfe schnell drücken muss, um zum Ziel zu kommen, so wie Holzbrett-Hüpfer aus Mario Party DS (Magmathon). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Büsche an den Linien schneiden muss (Shrub Hubbub). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Stimmen der Charakteren so gut wie möglich nachahmen muss (Utter Nonsense). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Teile verschieben muss, um Punkte zu kriegen (Emergency Hexit). *Ein Minispiel, wo man die Teile so drehen muss, dass alle miteinander verbunden sind (Star Turn). Minispiel-Modi Freies Spiel Time Attack (wie Time Attack aus Mario Party 9) Hot Air Hijinks (Ersetzung für Kletterkampf) Puzzles, AR and more (Puzzle- und AR-Spiele) Bowsers Turm (Schaffe 10 Minispiele und gewinne gegen Bowser) StreetPass Minigames 'Bosse' Goomba-Tower Takedown (du musst den Gumba-Turm mit den roten Panzern zerstören) Chain Chomps Lava Lunge (du musst den Kettenhund in die Lava rennen lassen) Mr. Blizzards Snow Slalom (du musst deinen Schneeball grösser machen, um den Schneemann Leben abzuziehen) King Bob-Ombs Court Of Chaos (du musst die Fliessbänder so umstellen, dass die Bombe zur Kanone kommt und König Bob-omb ab schießt) Dry Bowsers Brain Bonk (du musst Knochenbowsers Knochen auf ihn zurücklenken) Bowsers Sky Scuffle (du musst Bowsers Attacken ausweichen und dann ihn mit Kanonen besiegen) 'Anderes' Man kann wieder MP-Punkte sammeln, die man auch ausgeben kann. Es gibt auch wieder Download-Play und vielleicht einen Online-Modus. Galerie Trivia *Das ist das erste Mal in der Mario Party-Serie, dass Bowser Jr. spielbar ist. Wenn Bowser der Antagonist des Spiels ist, stellt sich Bowser Jr. praktisch gegen seinen eigenen Vater. *Es ist das erste Spiel der Mario Party-Serie, in dem das Neigen und die AR-Karte benötigt wird. * Rosalina tritt in diesem Spiel zum ersten Mal in der Mario-Party-Serie auf, sie ist aber nicht spielbar. fi:Mario Party: Island Tour en:Mario Party: Island Tour it:Mario Party: Island Tour fr:Mario Party: Island Tour es:Mario Party: Island Tour nl:Mario Party: Island Tour zh:马里奥派对:环岛之旅 ja:マリオパーティ アイランドツアー da:Mario Party: Island Tour no:Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Mario Party-Serie Kategorie:Nintendo 3DS-Spiel Kategorie:2013-Spiel Kategorie:Spiel Kategorie:Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Party Kategorie:Nintendo Selects